This invention relates to an object orientation system. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for ensuring that an object, which is in one of several orientations, if moved as necessary to place it in a pre-determined orientation.
In some fields, it is desirable to be able to take one or more objects, which are randomly delivered in one of several orientations, and then re-orient each object so that the objects are in a pre-determined or desired and, typically but not necessarily common, orientation.
For example, in the tea business, tea is often delivered to customers in a box. Inside the box are contained several packets or pouches, typically each pouch containing a tea bag, or possibly loose tea. These pouches usually have printing on their exterior surface, such as providing the brand or company name, the type of tea and usually some sort of design which is meant to provide an appearance that is attractive to the customer.
It is of course desirable that each of the pouches be contained in the box in the same, proper orientation. It is preferred that the boxes be loaded with all of the pouches intended for that box at one time, and this be performed by a loader.
A difficulty with being able to accomplish this objective, is that prior to loading into the box, each of the pouches must be oriented the same way. However, to the inventors"" knowledge, no fast and efficient apparatus has heretofore been created which can receive the pouches in one of four possible orientations, and then move each pouch into a common, pre-determined orientation. Indeed, standard practice in the tea packaging industry is to utilize hand labour to fill the boxes with pouches all oriented in the same way.
In other environments, it may not be desired that each object such as a pouch or other type of container be put into the same orientation. For example, it may be desirable that every other object in a series be moved into one orientation, and the other objects be placed into another orientation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for orienting an object from a first orientation that is one of several possible orientations, to a pre-selected second orientation, said system comprising: (a) an orientation apparatus for moving an object from said first orientation which is one of said several possible orientations, to said pre-selected second orientation; (b) a sensor system for detecting which of said several orientations is said first orientation; said orientation apparatus operable to respond to a signal from said sensor and to perform a pre-determined movement sequence on said object related to said detected first orientation, to move said object from said detected first orientation to said second orientation.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of orienting a series of objects from a first orientation which is one of several possible orientations, to a second orientation, the method comprising the steps of: (a) delivering the objects in series to a first station; (b) at said first station identifying which of said several possible orientations is said first orientation of each of said objects of said series of objects; based on said first orientation of each of said objects of said series, performing one of several operational sequences to move each of said objects of said series so that each of said objects of said series is moved into said second orientation.